El calor de dos cuerpos derrite el hielo
by nana-2093
Summary: Sakura se dirige a la aldea de la Hoja después de terminar su misión en el país de la Nieve, sin embargo, una tormenta la obliga a descansar en una cueva encontrándose con una placentera coincidencia. Los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Narra Sakura**

**La edad de Sakura son 23 años**

**Advertencia: lemon**

**El calor de dos cuerpos derrite el hielo**

El frio penetra hasta mis huesos, el viento sopla tenuemente revolcando mi corto cabello color rosa, pequeños copos de nueve caen sin prisa desde el cielo, para muchos el paisaje del país de la Nieve podría parecer desolador y tenebroso, sin embargo, para mi es misterioso, tanto como el hombre que se mantiene presente en mi mente.

Ya no recuerdo cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, procuro no pensar en el tiempo, tal vez así logre dejar de creer que he malgastado mi vida amando en vano.

El camino de regreso a la aldea de la Hoja es largo, tengo el clima como enemigo y a mi soledad como tortura. Mi mente divaga entre recuerdos del pasado que aquejan a mi corazón, por esa misma razón detesto hacer misiones de manera individual, pero ¿quien soy yo para desobedecer a la hokague?.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rueda por mi helado rostro, tal y como pasa cada vez que recuerdo aquellos ojos rojos mirándome con odio mientras trato de soltar el agarre de mi cuello.

Pude haber muerto, él estaba decidido a matarme, tanto como yo cuando corrí con aquella kunai envenenada dispuesta a enterrarla en su espalda, me falto coraje y me faltará todas las veces que deba enfrentarme aunque sea a su mirada.

La nieve cae más fuerte de lo que esperaba, corro un poco entre los árboles y encuentro una cueva, debe ser mi día de suerte, al parecer alguien se había quedado antes en el lugar y dejo algunas ramas, suficientes para hacer fuego y no morir congelada.

Al parecer mi regreso a casa tendrá que esperar, no puedo arriesgarme a morir en el intento, además la noche no tarda en llegar.

El fuego ahora me hace compañía, puedo sentir como el calor reconforta mi cuerpo mientras se seca la túnica que me cubría de la nieve.

Entre tanto silencio y paz un ruido me pone en alerta, agarro una Kunai y me pongo a la defensiva, una sombra se acerca hasta donde estoy, no logro ver muy bien por la nieve y la oscuridad que trae consigo la noche, sin embargo la voz de aquel hombre encapuchado que ahora se encuentra en frente de mi me hace temblar el cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Podría matarte, podría dejarte ir o podríamos quedarnos aquí- sentenció el dueño de mis sentimientos dejándome ver su rostro.

-Sasuke- su nombre salió de mi boca en un susurro.

-Te dejare vivir- murmuró en mi oído dejándome petrificada al sentir su cálida respiración chocar con mi oreja.

Su mano se desliza por la mía con sutileza hasta quitarme la kunai, todo parece un sueño e incluso una pesadilla, de todo lo que me podía pasar durante la misión, jamás pensé encontrarme a Sasuke, mucho menos en una cueva, durante una tormenta y totalmente sola, sin refuerzo alguno en caso de que quiera atacarme.

-Tranquilízate, ya te dije que no voy a matarte, puedes quedarte mientras pasa la tormenta, aunque si quieres irte ya, mucho mejor- dijo con su típico tono de desprecio, pero con aquella voz masculina que lograba sacudir mis sentidos.

Muerdo mis labios, regreso al lugar donde estaba sentada, cerca al fuego, evito mirarlo, pero puedo sentir como sus ojos detallan cada movimiento de mi cuerpo.

Veo como se sienta en frente mío después de dejar su túnica al lado de la mía para que se seque.

El fuego ardía ayudando como único separador entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Si te vas a quedar en lo que por el momento me pertenece, al menos espero algo de parte tuya- mencionó aumentando mi curiosidad

-¿Qué?- pregunté con firmeza.

Lentamente veo como desabrocha su camisa, acción que me hace tragar saliva y ruborizarme, no se que tenga en mente pero me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Tuve un enfrentamiento y esta herida parece no querer sanar- dijo quitándose unas vendas que cubrían su pecho.

La herida no parece grave pero es suficientemente profunda para tardar mucho tiempo en cicatrizar. Me pongo de pie y doy unos pocos pasos hasta estar cerca de él, me arrodillo y examino la lesión.

Sus ojos rojos analizan lo que hago. Con chacra comienzo a cerrar la herida, un quejido casi inaudible sale de su boca, quiero decirle que todo esta bien, pero prefiero callar. Sane totalmente la herida y tomando valor miro directamente sus ojos.

-¿Algo más?- dije sin bacilar mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

-No- respondió.

Me dispongo a ponerme de pie pero siento como agarra mi brazo y me obliga a permanecer ahí, lo miro extrañada y percibo soledad en su mirada.

Sin decir nada me siento a su lado, su mano suelta el agarre y los dos miramos el fuego.

-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?- preguntó con su típica seriedad.

-El país de la Nieve necesitaba ayuda medica y se la pidieron a la Tsunade, como ella no puede abandonar su labor como Hokage me envió, confía en mis capacidades así que no vio necesario enviar a más personas- respondí con tranquilidad.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tu no estas con tu equipo?- pregunté esperando no enfurecerlo.

-Nos separamos, cada uno tomo su camino- respondió cortante.

El silencio comienza a abrumarme, sin embargo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca me da tranquilidad, no puedo negarlo, mis sentimientos siguen igual, amo a este hombre como jamás amare a ningún otro.

-Aquella vez… cuando casi te mato, no quería hacerlo, pero estaba desesperado y con la vista borrosa, no sabía realmente que estaba haciendo- dijo en voz baja dejándome sorprendida de sus palabras.

-No te guardo rencor por eso Sasuke- dije con total sinceridad.

-No entiendo, yo siempre te he hecho daño, pero aun así, tu no me odias- musitó clavando su mirada en la mía.

-Yo no puedo odiarte Sasuke, porque el sentimiento que tu generas en mi es más fuerte que cualquier otro- mencione apenada para después esquivar su mirada.

Lo hice, nuevamente caí en el juego irónico del amor, me jure mil veces jamás volver a mencionarle mis sentimientos, pero aquí estoy como una estúpida recordándole que muero por él.

Siento como sus dedos helados rozan mi rostro y me obligan a mirarlo nuevamente, esta muy cerca, tanto que puedo sentir su respiración chocar con la mía.

Para mi sorpresa sus labios rosan los míos con delicadeza, mi cuerpo deja de hacerle caso a mi mente y corresponde al beso que poco a poco toma más profundidad.

Siento su lengua jugar con la mía de manera exquisita, lo que tanto soñé por años se cumplía en ese instante ¿Cómo podía poner resistencia si eso era lo que yo más deseaba?.

Acaricio su cuello y su pecho sin dudarlo, quería sentirlo, su piel es suave y sus músculos están marcados por el entrenamiento.

Sus manos suben mi camisa hasta mi cintura y comienzan a acariciar mi espalda de manera sutil erizándome la piel.

Sus labios se separan de los míos pero mantiene su frente unida a la mía mientras sus ojos siguen cerrados y su respiración agitada.

-No se si me creas, pero desde hace algún tiempo he deseado sentir tu cuerpo- pronunció para después besar mi cuello.

Me muevo un poco y logro sentarme sobre él rozando nuestras partes íntimas. Se que solo me desea, pero no desaprovechare la oportunidad de cumplir al menos la fantasía de sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Mis labios se apoderan de los de Sasuke de manera demandante, sus manos se deshacen de mi camisa y puedo sentir como acaricia mis mamas sobre el sostén estremeciendo mi cuerpo y acrecentando el calor que comenzaba a nublarme el pensamiento.

Cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba en aquel helado suelo con aquel cálido cuerpo sobre el mío.

Sasuke recorre mi cuerpo desnudo con suaves caricias y lame una de mis mamas sacando suspiros de mi garganta mientras yo juego con su cabello.

No soy virgen, lo admito, a mis 23 años sería imposible seguir regulando a mis hormonas, no importa quien fue el primero, lo trascendental ahora es disfrutar este momento que quizá jamás se repita.

-Sasuke, hazlo- dije casi en un gemido enredando mis piernas en su espalda para instarlo.

Sin esperar más me pierdo en sus ojos sintiendo como entra lentamente en mi, el placer crece a cada instante y no puedo evitar apoderarme de sus labios y morderlos sin descaro.

Sus embestidas me están llevando al borde de un colapso, mis gemidos salen de mi garganta descontroladamente y se mezclan con los suyos.

Escucho mi nombre con su ronca voz cargada de deseo.

Mis manos se aferran a su espalda, muerdo su oreja mientras el devora mi cuello y aprieta mi cadera con su mano libre.

Puedo sentir que todo llegará a su final, arqueo mi espalda y siento como una gran ola de placer electrifica mi cuerpo haciendo salir de mi boca un último gemido que parece ser el botón de encendido al orgasmo de mi acompañante.

Algo tibio invade mi cuerpo antes de que Sasuke salga de mi totalmente agitado, después se recuesta a mi lado acercándome a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos.

La tormenta a cesado pero el cansancio me lleva a quedarme dormida entre los brazos de aquel hombre de cabello azabache.


	3. Chapter 3

Abro mis ojos lentamente y chocan con la luz del sol, poco a poco me ubico y lo que encuentro me deja desconcertada.

Tengo mi pijama puesta y estoy cubierta por mi cobija, en definitiva, estoy en mi habitación, volteo lentamente y mis ojos se clavan en el techo.

-Todo fue un sueño- digo en vos alta sin poder creer lo que había pasado, todo me pareció real.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- preguntó una voz que me obligo a mirar a la puerta.

Allí estaba él, con su sonrisa de medio lado, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos carmesí observándome expectante.

-Soñé con aquella vez en que nos encontramos y nunca más volvimos a separarnos- dije sonriendo sentándome en la cama.

-¿Donde derretimos el hielo con el calor de nuestros cuerpos?- mencionó Sasuke sentándose en frente de mí.

-Sí- respondí.

Sin pensarlo me inclino a su rostro, lo beso suavemente como aquella ocasión en que nos besamos por primera vez.

Amo a este hombre, ni un solo instante me arrepiento de haberlo encontrado en medio de aquella tormenta de nieve, y mucho menos ahora que llevábamos dos años de casados, viviendo en la aldea que nos vio crecer y en compañía de todos nuestros amigos.

-Noah esta dormido aun, yo debo ir a trabajar, descansa un poco más, es temprano- mencionó mi esposo refiriéndose a nuestro pequeño de un año y a su empleo como AMBU.

Nuevamente me apodero de sus labios por un momento, me despido y le digo lo mucho que lo amo, recibiendo de su parte las mismas palabras para finalmente verlo partir.

Me recuesto nuevamente y cierro mis ojos, me agrada soñar y despertar para ver que estoy viviendo mi propio sueño hecho realidad.

**Hola, bueno pues escribí esta idea rápidamente, no me gusta mucho escribir en primera persona pero ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios. Gracias por leer. Besos.**


End file.
